This invention relates to method and apparatus for the control of a ball lift mechanism used in bowling alleys.
In a typical bowling alley, returning balls are lifted up to be placed in a position which is within convenient reach of the players. This is generally accomplished by providing a continuously moving belt driven by an electric motor at each alley. In most bowling alleys, the belt is continually driven as long as the bowling alley is open for business, while in some situations the belt may be driven when the particular alley is in use.
In either type of situation, since the average time required to lift a ball is no more that four seconds, it can readily be seen that a large amount of electrical power is being used to keep the belts driven when not even needed. In addition to costs in terms of power usage, the motor, the drives, the belts, etc. are continuously in use with the result that maintenance and repair costs with consequent down time is an important cost consideration in the operation of a bowling alley.
A variety of systems have been developed for accelerating returning bowling balls, detecting fouls by players, and similarly related control systems. Examples of these are shown in British Pat. No. 1,396,117 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,417,092, 2,664,290, 2,852,765, 4,140,220, and 4,378,114. None of the preceding patents teach any system which can be useful in controlling the operation of the ball lifting mechanism in accordance with the principles of this invention.